Never Alone
by SeiHinamori
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Yang kuharap hanyalah agar ibu masih mau memaafkanku. Didedikasi untuk para ibu didunia. SELAMAT HARI IBU.


NEVER ALONE

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fict ini pure punya-nya mr. Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, Typoo, Rated M, SasukeXSakura, OOC.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatanku ke Konoha. Aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konoha begitu lulus SMA. Entah kenapa aku begitu menyukai kota itu, pemandangannya yang alami serta cuacanya yang sejuk membuatku jatuh hati pada kota itu saat pertama kali aku berkunjung kesana waktu darmawisata SMA. Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa tinggal di Suna yang panas dan berdebu membuatku merasa nyaman dikota itu. Dan, entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa hari-hariku disini akan sangat berbeda saat aku tinggal di Suna bersama ibuku. Ya, di Suna aku hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan ibu, ayahku sudah lama sekali meninggal dunia. Terkadang aku juga sangat kesepian. Aku ingin seperti orang lain yang memiliki ayah, pergi berwisata bersama ayah. Aku selalu berpikir jika ada ayah mungkin ibu tidak akan secerewet dan se-_overprotectif_ ini padaku. Segala yang kulakukan harus atas sepengetahuannya, apapun yang kulakukan harus seijin ibu. Apa-apa ibu. Aku bosan. Ingin bebas. Makanya selulus SMA aku segera melarikan diri ke kota impianku ini. Kota yang kuyakini sebagai jembatan kebebasanku. KONOHA, _I'M COMING!..._

* * *

"Sakura, cepatlah sedikit. Kau tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat kan?" suara ibu terdengar dengan jelas dari kamarku dilantai dua. Suaranya itu memang sangat keras, aku bahkan sempat heran apakah dia tidak pernah sakit tenggorokan selalu menjerit-jerit seperti itu?.

"Iya, bu. Sebentar lagi." Aku dengan tergesa membereskan rambutku yang kugerai sepunggung. Setelah kuyakin rapih aku segera berlari kepintu masuk menemui ibuku.

"Aku sudah siap." Aku memberikan cengiran khasku padanya.

"Dasar, dandanmu itu lama sekali. Jangan seperti itu saat di Konoha nanti. Tidak akan ada yang mau jadi temanmu kalau kau lelet seperti itu." Lagi. Lagi-lagi ibu sudah cerewet pagi-pagi begini. Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku seraya mengikutinya masuk kedalam mobil _Honda Jazz_ milik ibuku.

* * *

"Sakura, ingat perkataan ibu. Jangan bermain bersama teman-teman yang berandalan, jangan suka keluyuran malam-malam, jangan-" Ibu langsung berceramah panjang lebar begitu sampai dibandara. Tidak bisakah ibu mengantar kepergianku dengan tenang? Berisik sekali.

"Iya, ibu... aku mengerti." Aku mengitrupsi perkataan ibu.

"Sakura, saat orang tua sedang bicara jangan memotongnya seperti itu. Tidak sopan." Ibu mendelik kearahku. Aku kembali menggembungkan pipi sebelum menjawab.

"Habis, aku bosan. Ibu selalu mengulangi kata-kata yang sama selama seminggu penuh ini. Aku sudah mengerti, bu."

"Ya, sudah. Pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi ibu. Kau mengerti?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti. Aku segera bersiap begitu nomor penerbanganku dipanggil. Ibu memelukku begitu erat seakan tidak rela aku pergi meninggalkannya. Kubalas pelukan ibu, sedih juga rasanya harus berpisah dengan ibu setelah selama delapan delas tahun hidupku aku habiskan dengan ibu. Tapi demi kebebasan yang kucita-citakan aku harus tegar. Toh, aku bisa pulang ke rumah begitu liburan tiba.

Ibu melepaskan pelukannya dengan enggan. Aku segera berbalik begitu nomor penerbanganku kembali dipanggil. Aku melambaikan tanganku pada ibu sekaligus pada masa laluku yang penuh dengan aturan. Ya, mulai sekarang aku akan bebas!

* * *

Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki halaman kampus baruku. Begitu megah dan luas. Ini benar-benar dua kali lipat dari universitas yang ada di Suna. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku pada sekitar. Sampai-sampai aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang didepanku.

"Ah, maaf." Aku segera membungkukkan badanku meminta maaf.

"Hn." Hanya jawaban itu yang kudapat darinya. Aku langsung menegakkan kembali badanku dan memandang pada orang yang kutabrak. Dan seketika itu juga jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Orang yang ada dihadapanku ini. laki-laki yang kutabrak barusan. Oh, ya Tuhan! Dia sangat tampan. Belum pernah aku menemukan orang setampan ini sebelumnya. Kulitnya yang putih pucat, dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam, serta tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap. Begitu atletis. Oh, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang mencuat keatas itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja khayalanku buyar saat kudengar suara bariton dari pria itu menyapaku.

"Kau.. baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan sedik ragu, pandangan matanya yang ditunjukkan padaku membuatku meleleh rasanya. Merasa tidak mendapat respon dariku pria itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku.

Saat pria itu benar-benar hilang dari hadapanku aku seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. NAMA! Aku belum sempat menanyakan namanya. Tunggu, masa wanita duluan yang minta berkenalan? Jangan konyol. Lagi pula mungkin aku juga tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, jadi percuma saja menanyakan namanya.

Aku bergegas berlari menuju ruang untuk anak-anak baru sepertiku berkumpul. Yah, mungkin bahasa lainnya masa orientasi. Dan begitu aku masuk kedalam. Aku kembali melihatnya. Laki-laki itu, dia ada disana berdiri bersama para senior. Jadi, dia salah seorang senior yang akan jadi pembimbing kami para anak baru? Oh, tunggu. Dia terlihat tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang ponytail dan mata biru. Blesteran ,eh? Dan lihatlah tubuhnya itu. begitu indah. Benar-benar seperti boneka barbie berjalan. Aku segera melirik tubuhku sendiri. Haah, badan seperti ini mana mungkin bisa disandingkan dengannya. Aku segera beringsut memasuki barisan anak-anak baru lainnya. Sudah tidak kuhiraukan lagi kedekatan dua orang sempurna itu. aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau saat ini giliran laki-laki itu yang memperhatikanku.

Aku terus menundukkan kepalaku saat tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundakku. Saat aku menoleh aku melihat seorang gadis dengan dua buah gulungan dikedua sisi kepalanya. Wajahnya berbalut make-up minimalis terlihat begitu cantik. Aku seperti melihat seorang aktris korea saat memandangnya. Hmm, siapa ya? Ah, Yoona! Yoona SNSD. Ya, gadis ini mirip dengan aktris yang itu. Dan gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Hai, aku Tenten. Hatake Tenten. Aku dari fakultas Astronomi, siapa namamu?" aku memandangnya beberapa saat sebelum menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Aku dari fakultas Arsitektur." Beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan pundakku kembali ditepuk seseorang.

"Aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Aku dari fakultas Sastra." Aku memperhatikan gadis bernama Hinata itu. wajahnya juga sangat cantik, begitu menyejukkan dan terlihat begitu anggun. Apa dia seorang bangsawan?

"Aku Sakura dari fakultas Arsitektur." Jawabku seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Oh, kau dari keluarga Hyuuga yang itu?" Terdengar suara lembut seseorang dari arah belakang kami. Saat kutolehkan kepalaku terlihat seorang gadis manis berambut coklat pendek memandang kami bergantian. Kami memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalian berdua tidak tahu ya kalau keluarga Hyuuga itu sangat terkenal di Konoha. Mereka itu keluarga bangsawan paling berpengaruh disini selain keluarga Uchiha." Aku dan Tenten menggelengkan kepala kami bersamaan. Sementara Hinata hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kalaian pasti orang baru disini kan?" sekali lagi kami hanya mengangguk.

"Kau, siapa?" Tenten bertanya pada gadis yang menurutku sedikit kelihatan bersemangat sekaligus malu-malu itu.

"Ah, iya. Namaku Matsuri. Aku dari fakultas bisnis." Gadis itu menyalami kami bergantian. Dan saat menyalamiku gadis bernama Matsuri itu tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal yang mengejutkanku.

"Rambutmu bagus ya. Apa ini asli?" kontan saja itu langsung membuat Tenten dan Hinata juga memandang pada rambutku yang berwarna merah muda terang ini.

"Iya, pantas saja namamu Sakura. Kau memang mirip dengan bunga itu. terlihat sangat lembut dan cantik tapi juga sangat menyejukkan diwaktu yang bersamaan." Hinata berkomentar.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau ada dikelas Sastra." Tiba-tiba saja Matsuri berkomentar yang sukses membuat Hinata menunduk malu. Sementara aku dan Tenten hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala kami. percakapan kami akan terus berlanjut jika saja tidak terdengar suara deheman seseorang dibelakang kami. Saat aku berbalik, aku kembali dihadapkan dengan laki-laki yang sedari tadi menarik perhatianku.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Kami hanya bisa mengangguk takut-takut padanya. Suaranya yang begitu tegas dan penuh dengan penekanan membuat kami bungkam seketika. Tapi, sebelum pria itu berlalu terlihat dia memandang kearahku beberapa saat. Membuatku begitu gugup. Aku berdoa dalam hati mudah-mudahan tidak ada yang aneh padaku selain warna rambutku yang membuatnya memperhatikanku sedemikian rupa.

"Kau tahu, dia itulah Uchiha. Namanya kalau tidak salah Uchiha Sasuke. Walaupun wajah dan tubuhnya sangat sempurna tapi dia itu terkenal sangat Playboy. Hati-hati." Matsuri kembali berkomentar sebelum akhirnya kami semua memfokuskan diri pada acara pembukaan murid baru. Ah, jadi namanya Sasuke ya.

* * *

Dengan riang kulangkahkan kakiku disepanjang lorong fakultasku. Teman-teman yang kutemui saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru itu entah berada dimana, kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi semenjak itu. Mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah kami masing-masing. Aku sedang membawa selobong berisi gambar-gambar tugasku seorang diri saat aku kembali melihatnya. Melihat pria bernama Sasuke itu. Sudah seminggu ini sejak penerimaan murib baru aku tidak melihatnya. Dan lagi-lagi dia terlihat sedang berbincang dengan wanita blesteran yang waktu itu. Aku segera lewat didepannya dengan langkah tergesa. Rasanya aku ingin sekali segera berlalu dari tempat itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan kekar menghentikan langkahku. Dan saat aku berbalik aku benar-benar dibuat terkejut. Pasalnya yang memegang lenganku adalah Sasuke!.

"Apa kau yang bernama Sakura?" Takut-takut aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum padaku.

"Kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu padaku. Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ini..." Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya sesaat memandang gadis blesteran yang kulihat sering bersamanya.

"Ino. Kakak iparku." Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin gadis ini kakak iparnya kan? Dia pasti berbohong. Tapi saat aku memandang kearah gadis bernama Ino itu, dia hanya tersenyum mengangguk padaku seraya berkata.

"Aku tidak akan mungkin dan tidak mau berpacaran dengan laki-laki kelinci ini." Ino menggeleng sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya didepan leher. Aku hanya tersenyum memandang kearahnya, sementara Sasuke hanya menunjukan ekspresi bosan.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Sasuke segera menarik tanganku menjauh dari Ino yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku.

Sasuke menarikku ketaman belakang kampus, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya padaku disini.

"Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku."

Tunggu, apa dia bilang barusan? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal Playboy itu ingin aku jadi pacarnya? Aku hanya bisa terbengong memandangnya. Merasa tidak mendapat respon dariku. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyudutkanku kepohon sakura dibelakang punggungku. Tangannya sudah bertengger dengan nyaman dikedua sisi kepalaku. Aku belum sempat berpikir saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke telah menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibirku. Keterkejutan membuatku tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan membatu ditempatku sampai Sasuke kembali melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku serius. Jadilah pacarku."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Rasanya lututku lemas seketika.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pulang kuliah nanti." Sasuke kembali mengecup bibirku sekilas sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri. Aku menyentuh bibirku yang beberapa menit yang lalu dicium oleh Sasuke. Itu ciuman pertamaku. Selama ini aku terlalu serius belajar tanpa pernah memikirkan soal pacaran. Apalagi mengingat ibuku yang super galak itu. Rasanya tidak mungkin aku bisa punya pacar. Dan sekarang seorang laki-laki tertampan di Konoha _University_ memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Benar-benar sebuah _Jackpot_ besar!

* * *

Dengan gelisah aku menunggu Sasuke didepan kelasku. Saat akhirnya dia datang entah bagaimana leganya perasaanku. Beberapa jam yang lalu aku selalu berpikir bahwa ini semua mimpi, seorang Sasuke tidak akan pernah jadi pacarku dan dia tidak akan datang. Tapi, saat melihatnya datang menghampiriku aku benar-benar merasa sangat lega sekaligus bahagia. Setidaknya ini bukan mimpi.

Sasuke menghampiriku dengan senyum terpampang diwajahnya. Setiap gadis memandang iri padaku. Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Sasuke langsung memeluk pingganggu begitu sampai didekatku dan menarikku menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Sasuke memperlakukanku begitu baik. Dia mengajakku pergi kemanapun yang kusukai. Dia juga sangat perhatian dan romantis. Aku tidak pernah merasa takut jika berada disampingnya. Bahkan saat untuk pertama kalinya dia mengajakku pergi kesebuah klub malam aku sama sekali tidak menolak. Karena disana dia terus menerus berada disampingku tanpa memperdulikan wanita-wanita yang mencoba menggodanya. Dia juga tidak pernah memaksaku meminum minuman yang sama dengannya saat di klub malam. Tapi kalau boleh jujur. Aku merasa sangat tidak adil jika hanya dia yang selalu menuruti permintaanku, jadi saat dia memesan segelas _wiski_ pada _bartender_ aku juga meminta minuman yang sama. awalnya Sasuke melarangku. Tapi, karena aku bersikeras akhirnya dia menyerah. Ini pertama kalinya aku mencoba meminum minuman seperti ini. Rasanya benar-benar tidak terbayangkan. Tapi, entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti hingga menghabiskan bergelas-gelas _wiski_ berikutnya. Sasuke yang melihatku mulai mabuk segera membawaku pulang. Aku tidak menolak sama sekali saat dia membawaku pulang keapartemennya. Karena memang jam segini asrama tempatku tinggal sudah ditutup.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke mengikutiku dari belakang. Terlihat dia tengah mengisi segelas air putih dan dibawanya padaku. Aku hanya menerimanya tanpa meminumnya, sebaliknya aku langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya, sementara gelas itu sudah kulempar entah kemana. Sasuke sedikit tersentak sebelum akhirnya menjauhkanku dari tubuhnya.

"Kau mabuk berat. Sebaiknya kau tidur." Aku mengangkat dagu dan tersenyum samar.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut denganku?" ujarku parau. Kulihat Sasuke hanya memandangku, terkejut. Aku sendiri tidak tahu darimana kudapatkan keberanian berbicara seperti itu padanya.

Aku melengkungkan bahuku dan melontarkan nada parau dari tenggorokanku. Aku mencoba merekahkan bibirku dan membasahinya dengan lidah, dengan cara yang menurut majalah yang pernah kubaca bisa membuat pria begairah.

Sepertinya benar. Sasuke menatap bibirku dengan ekspresi aneh. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Aku bisa melihat gerakan itu dari balik kemeja putih yang dipakai Sasuke.

Aku bergerak mendekat, menyandarkan diri pada Sasuke seperti yang pernah aku lihat difilim-film _Hollywood_. Aku menggesekkan kakiku dikaki Sasuke dan merasakan tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba menegang. Aku tahu aku sudah keterlaluan, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berhenti. Saat jemariku membelai perlahan dada bidang milik Sasuke. Dia mencengkeram tanganku mencoba menghentikanku.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon pertanyaanku. Membuatku kesal.

"Apa karena aku tidak cantik? Atau karena aku tidak seksi? Atau..." Kata-kataku selanjutnya terhenti begitu saja saat dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke membungkam mulutku dengan sebuah ciuman yang menuntut. Sasuke merengkuh tubuhku dengan sebelah tangan dipunggungku sementara mulutnya telah dengan sukses mengeksploitasi mulutku. Aku mengerang lirih dan parau yang membuat situasi sekarang ini bertambah buruk. Bibir Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat rakus mencumbui bibirku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku melewati tengkuk Sasuke, mencengkram rambutnya. Sementara aku terus melengkungkan tubuhku, meminta lebih. Aku benar-benar sudah hilang akal sekarang.

"Kau akan menyesalinya karena terus menggodaku." Sasuke berkata sangat lirih hampir tak terdengar sebelum dia menunduk dan menggendongku, dengan bibirku yang masih terperangkap dibibir sasuke yang menuntut, dan membawaku ke ranjang miliknya.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuhku diatas ranjang yang lembut dan mendekapku erat-erat. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku seperti meleleh didalam pelukannya, menyerah pada semua yang dipintanya tanpa Sasuke harus mengatakan apapun. Dan semuanya terjadi tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

* * *

"Nghn.." Aku menggeliatkan tubuhku. Rasa pusing tiba-tiba menyerbu kepalaku. Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan, dan tiba-tiba saja mataku tertumpu pada sosok pria yang tengah terduduk disebuah kursi didalam kamar itu. Sasuke, pria itu Sasuke. Tapi kenapa dia ada disini. Dan.. ini dimana? Kesadaran tiba-tiba saja menyergapku. Ingatan akan kejadian tadi malam membuatku tersentak. Serasa seperti ada sebuah bongkahan besar bertengger ditenggorokanku. Dadaku sesak. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Tak terasa linangan air mata meleleh dipelupuk mataku tepat saat Sasuke memandang kearahku. Dia segera menghampiriku. Didudukkannya tubuhnya ditepi ranjang.

"Aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku bisa menahannya." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Aku hanya menggeleng. Aku sadar akulah yang salah disini. Sasuke sudah berungkali mencoba menghentikanku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti. Aku hanya bisa menangis sepanjang hari, menyesali semua tingkah bodoh yang kulakukan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah Sasuke memakai pengaman atau tidak semalam. Dan aku terlalu takut bertanya.

* * *

Rupanya tuhan benar-benar murka padaku sekarang. ketakutanku akan kejadian malam dua minggu yang lalu menghasilkan sebuah kehidupan baru diperutku. Aku bingung, takut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Sasuke. Ya, aku harus memberitahukannya. Kusambar _handphone_ ku diatas meja, kutekan nomor Sasuke.

Tuuttuut..

"Halo, Sakura?"

"Sasuke. Aku ingin bertemu. Sekarang." Aku langsung menyerbu Sasuke dengan permintaanku begitu Sasuke mengangkat telpon dariku.

"Tapi, sekarang aku sedang ada rapat Senat."

"Sasuke kumohon, kali ini saja." Aku memohon padanya.

"Sakura, jangan kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

"Aku hamil!" Aku berteriak frustasi begitu mendengar Sasuke hendak memutuskan hubungan telpon. Tidak ada respon dari seberang sana, membuatku semakin gundah. Hingga akhirnya kembali terdengar suara Sasuke diseberang sana. Suaranya tidak setenang biasanya.

"Aku segera kesana. Tunggu aku." Setelah itu sambungan langsung putus begitu saja.

Aku menunggunya dengan cemas didalam kamar asrama milikku. Aku tidak bisa diam, berkali-kali aku melihat kearah jendela atau membuka pintu saat mendengar suara seseorang berjalan dikoridor berharap itu adalah Sasuke. Aku mencoba untuk tenang. Duduk diam diatas ranjang milikku.

Toktok

Suara ketukan membuatku terlonjak kaget, segera kubuka pintu dan kudapati Sasuke disana. Dia segera menarikku kedalam kamar dan mendudukkanku diatas tempat tidur sementara dia sendiri berlutut dihadapanku.

"Apa itu benar?" Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemas.

"Sasuke, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Aku mulai menangis. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat. Sasuke memandang wajahku dengan ekspresi tidak kalah kalutnya denganku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi.." aku menunggu Sasuke meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak siap jika harus menikah sekarang. Ayahku akan marah besar." Aku memandangnya dengan terkejut.

"Maksudmu.." Aku tidak berani meneruskan kata-kataku, dihadapanku Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain." Sasuke meremas tanganku. Aku segera menepisnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membunuh darah dagingku sendiri."

"Lalau apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membesarkannya? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ibumu?" Perkataan Sasuke bagaikan tamparan keras bagiku. Ya, ibu. Apa yang akan ku katakan padanya? Aku kembali menangis.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku. Aku akan menikahimu, aku janji. Tapi tidak saat ini. Tidak dengan keadaan yang seperti ini." Air mataku terus mengalir. Aku tidak pernah percaya Sasuke akan mengatakan hal seperti ini padaku. selama ini aku selalu mempercayainya. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke akan memperlakukanku seperti ini. Rasa kecewa yang sangat dalam timbul dalam dadaku. Aku bangkit dari dudukku. Sasuke telah berdiri sejak tadi, memandangku dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit kuartikan.

"Aku akan tetap melahirkannya. Aku bahkan tidak peduli apakah kau akan bertanggung jawab atau tidak." Aku berdiri dengan tangan memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Mencoba tegar. Sasuke hanya memandangku sekilas sebelum pergi meninggalkanku sendirian didalam kamar yang sempit ini. Saat kudengar pintu tertutup aku langsung jatuh terduduk. Merasa begitu bodoh. Begitu kotor. Bayangan tentang ibu perlahan menyeruak kedalam memoriku. Ibu yang selalu cerewet padaku tentang berhubungan dengan seorang pria. Ibu yang selalu _overprotectif_ terhdapku jika menyangkut masalah laki-laki. Semuanya berputar bagai rekaman film dalam otakku. Air mata tidak pernah berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk mataku.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari asrama dan memilih menyewa sebuah apartemen yang sangat sederhana dipinggiran kota. Saat ini usia kandunganku sudah mencapai tujuh bulan, dan selama itu pulalah aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Aku selalu menghindarinya, dan sepertinya diapun tidak keberatan aku melakukannya.

Hari begitu sejuk, saat kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri pinggiran kota untuk sekedar menghirup udara pagi saat mataku tidak sengaja memandang sebuah majalah yang berisikan foto bayi-bayi mungil yang lucu. Aku mengulurkan tanganku menyentuknya. Dan segera kubayar majalah itu. Aku bergegas kembali kedalam apartemen milikku. Dengan tak sabar membuka halaman demi halaman dalam majalah itu. Mataku tak jemu memandang foto-foto bayi mungil didalam majalah itu, sesekali tanganku mengelus perutku yang mulai membesar. Tersenyum kala memandang foto seorang bayi lucu yang tersenyum dengan riang. kuambil sebuah gunting diatas meja dan sebuah album foto yang kubeli beberapa hari lalu. Aku mulai memotong gambar bayi-bayi mungil itu. Memandangnya sesaat sebelum menempelkannya didalam album foto.

"Hei, baby. Apa kau akan terlahir selucu ini?" aku mengelus perutku perlahan. Kembali aku menggunting sebuah foto bayi yang tengah tersenyum riang.

"Ibu harap kau akan selalu tersenyum riang seperti bayi didalam foto ini." Mataku melihat seorang bayi mungil tengah menangis.

"Jangan menangis terlalu sering ya, ibu tidak mau kau terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air matamu. Biar ibu saja yang menggantikanmu menangis." Kembali mataku menangkap sebuah foto bayi lucu yang tengah terjatuh saat belajar berjalan.

"Mungkin ibu tidak akan selalu ada saat kau terjatuh, tapi ibu harap kau terlahir dengan semangat yang kuat agar kau tidak akan mudah menyerah saat terjatuh." Aku mengelus sebuah foto seorang bayi yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Ibu harap kau akan selalu dalam lindungan kenyamanan. Biar ibu yang bersusah payah untukmu." Mataku mulai berair saat pandangan mataku menangkap foto seorang bayi mungil dalam gendongan ayahnya.

"Maafkan ibu yang tidak bisa memberikanmu kasih sayang seorang ayah. Apa ibu saja sudah cukup untukmu?" Aku mengelus perutku dengan sayang. Merasakan tendangan kecilnya disana.

"Cepat lahir ya. Ibu rindu sekali padamu, ingin melihatmu, memelukmu, menciummu, membelaimu, melimpahimu dengan kasih sayang ibu." Aku menidurkan diriku disamping album foto yang telah kususun dengan sangat rapi. Membelainya dengan perlahan hingga aku terbuai kealam mimpi.

* * *

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri dengan gusar didepan sebuah telepon umum, aku berniat memberitahu ibuku tentang keadaanku dan berharap dia akan memaafkanku walau aku tahu semuanya percuma. Kutekan beberapa digit angka, menunggu nada sambung hingga seorang wanita paruh baya mengangkatnya diujung sana. Entah kenapa air mataku tiba-tiba saja keluar, aku begitu merindukan suara ini. suara ibuku. Aku rindu segala macam omelanannya padaku. Aku rindu saat dia memarahiku, aku rindu saat ibu dengan cerewet memberitahuku segala hal yang harus kulakukan, aku rindu saat suara cempreng ibu membangunkanku dipagi hari, aku rindu suara ibu yang dengan galak mengajariku mengarjakan PR yang sangat sulit. Aku rindu semua tentangnya. Aku ingin ibu memelukku saat ini, aku ingin ibu membelaiku saat ini, aku ingin ibu disini. Air mataku terus mengalir tanpa henti. Meski sambungan disana sudah terputus beberapa menit yang lalu karena aku sama sekali tidak bicara septah katapun.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan gintai, mencoba tetap tegar. Namun, begitu sampai didalam apartemenku yang kecil aku kembali menangis. Rasanya begitu sesak. Aku mengelus perutku perlahan. Mencari ketenangan disana. Perlahan aku mulai bangkit, kuambil secarik kertas dan balpoin. Mencoba mencari kata yang pas untuk ku kirimkan pada ibu. Namun, semuanya percuma. Tak ada satupun kata-kata yang bisa kukatakan padanya. Aku terlalu malu. Terlalu merasa bersalah.

Sekali lagi kucoba tuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas kosong itu. Mencoba berbicara padanya, aku kembali mengenang masa-masa saat aku bisa dengan bebas bercengkrama dengan ibu. Bebas berbicara segala hal dengannya. Dan kenangan itu nyatanya mampu membuatku berhasil membuat sepucuk surat padanya, sepucuk curahan hatiku.

" _Dear_ ibu,

Bagaimana keadaan ibu disana? Sehat? Aku juga sehat disini.

Ibu, aku sudah mengacaukan segalanya. Aku menghancurkan

cita-cita ibu melihatku menjadi seorang sarjana, aku menghancurkan

semuanya bu.

Ibu benar, aku sama sekali belum mengenal dunia. Selama ini

ibulah yang menjagaku agar aku tidak terjatuh, agar aku tetap berdiri

tegak. Disini aku sendiri, tidak ada ibu disini.

Ibu bilang ingin segera menimang cucu, tapi aku tahu tidak dalam waktu

dekat ini. tapi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu.

Aku terlalu terbuai dengan kebebasan yang kudapat disini.

Aku terjatuh terlalu dalam. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Apa ibu masih mau memaafkanku? Memaafkan aku yang terlanjur

menyakiti ibu begini banyak?"

Aku mengakhiri suratku dengan berlinang air mata. Kumasukkan alamat rumah sakit tempatku berencana untuk melahirkan. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat berdosa padanya. Aku yang selama ini hanya menyusahkannya harus kembali membuatnya kecewa. Aku tidak pernah berharap ibu mau memaafkanku. Setidaknya aku ingin ibu membaca suratku dan tahu betapa aku sangat menyayanginya.

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu dan tidak pernah ada balasan dari ibuku. Aku terpekur didalam kamarku memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Menangis dalam diam. Sampai tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sakit yang sangat diperutku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, hanya saja ketakutan tiba-tiba menjalariku. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada bayiku. Ini dua minggu terlalu cepat waktuku melahirkan. Aku bergegas menuju kerumah sakit seorang diri. Memaksakan kakiku yang sudah sangat lelah untuk terus berjalan mencari taksi. Sampai didalam taksi aku masih terus mencoba bersikap tenang meskipun dalam hati aku benar-benar merasa panik sekarang. Aku berdoa dalam hati agar bayiku baik-baik saja, aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah keselamatan bayiku. Apapun akan kupertaruhkan untuknya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan memasuki pelataran rumah sakit, seorang suster segera membantuku begitu menyadari apa yang akan terjadi. Dia langsung membawaku keruang persalinan. Ketakutan benar-benar menghantuiku sekarang. tidak ada seorangpun yang berada disampingku untuk memberikanku dukungan sekarang. tapi, aku harus berjuang demi bayiku.

"Ayo, terus dorong. Ya, seperti itu. Dorong." Dokter terus menyuruhku melakukan semua yang dikatakannya. Aku hanya melakukannya. Tak kurasakan sakit yang sangat menyerang perutku. Saat akhirya suara bayi terdengar memenuhi ruangan, tidak pernah bisa kubayangkan bagaimana perasaan bahagiaku.

"Selamat, bayinya laki-laki. Dan dia sangat sehat."

Aku berhasil. Aku berhasil melahirkan bayiku dengan selamat. Aku berhasil memberikanmu kehidupan. Dan saat dokter memberikan bayi mungil itu padaku aku segera mencium wajahnya berulang kali dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

* * *

Para perawat segera memindahkanku keruang inap begitu semua prosedur telah dilaksanakan. Aku kembali mengendong bayiku dengan perasaan haru bercampur bahagia. Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya, memeluk tubuh ringkihnya, membelainya, mencium aroma tubuhnya. Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus sendirian, karena nyatanya aku tidak sendirian sekarang. Ada bayi mungilku disini. Menemaniku. Aku terus membelai tubuh bayiku saat aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang disana. Dan saat aku memandang kearah pintu, aku melihatnya. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu kurindukan, seseorang yang selama ini tanpa lelah membesarkanku, seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluh menghadapi kenakalanku, seseorang yang begitu kucintai.

"Ibu..." Air mataku kembali mengalir. Kusadari akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering menangis.

Ibu mendekat kearahku. Menyentuh pipiku, menghapus air mata yang membanjir dipipiku.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ibu ada disini bersamamu." Aku masih tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Aku hanya terus menangis.

"Ibu, tidak marah padamu. Ibu bangga padamu, ibu bangga karena kau telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat." Aku hanya mengangguk lemah, ibu memandang kearah bayiku, membawanya kedalam hangatnya rengkuhan miliknya.

"Oh, betapa tampannya cucu nenek. Siapa namanya?" Ibu memandang kearahku. Aku menggeleng lemah, aku sama sekali belum mempersiapkan sebuah nama untuknya.

"Kau ini bagaimana. Hmm, bagaimana kalau Seijaburo? Sei, pembawa kebahaiaan?" Ibu menyentuk hidung bayiku dengan gemas. Lalu berpaling padaku dan tersenyum, aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Ibu kembali menggendongkan Seijaburo kedalam gendonganku.

"Selamat datang Sei." Air mata sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Aku memandang kearah ibu, sekali lagi dia menghapus air mata yang turun dipipiku, mengecup puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku masih belum menyangka bahwa ibu akan berada disini bersamaku. Mendukungku. Menemaniku. Membuatku tidak merasa sendiri membuatku berpikir kalau aku... Tidak pernah sendiri.

* * *

The End

* * *

Huaaa... ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fict sepanjang ini.. cuapeeekkkk... #ngelapkringet

Oke, oke.. fict ini aku buat khusus buat ibuku tersayang dan untuk para ibu diseluruh dunia. Ibu benar-benar membuatku merasa tidak sendirian.. ibu membuatu menjadi kuat.. Ibu... I Love You...

"SELAMAT HARI IBU"

_**RNR**_ please?


End file.
